Ten Out of Ten
by Horatiofan101
Summary: Briggs annoys Chloe...with interesting results. Briggs/Chloe pairing. Oneshot. Please review!


Mercy- Ten out of Ten Chloe/Briggs

Asshole. That was the first thought that came to Chloe Payne's mind as Dr Joe Briggs strolled towards her with that cocky grin of his.

"Morning Payne. Aren't you looking happy this morning…must be because I'm here." he said as he leaned onto the desk.

"Please, don't, not today. I'm not in the mood for you or your massive ego." Chloe replied, arms folded defensively.

"Well, well, well, Payne! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning! What happened? Did you miss last night's episode of Project Runway?" He smirked.

Chloe could not stand it a moment longer.

"Will you leave me alone?! What have I done to ever cause you to act like a complete ASSHOLE to me?!" She shrieked, waving her arms around.

Dr Briggs was stunned. Holding his hands up in defense, "Chloe, calm down, I'm sorry if I-" but before he could continue, she stormed off, heading towards the Nurse's lounge. Before she reached the door, she turned around, and said, "and for your information, Dr Briggs, Project Runway was a repeat!" and with that, she entered the lounge and slammed the door.

Dr Briggs, noticing that everyone was staring, gave a little cough, and told people to get back to work.

"Nice job Briggs."

He turned, and saw Veronica standing with hands on her hips, and a smirk on her face.

"Do you ever get off her back and just leave her alone?"

"Hey, I'm only teasing and joking around with her…I didn't know she would get so upset about it!" he replied.

Veronica walked towards him. "Really Briggs? Because it seems to me that you pick on her the most. She's a rookie, she tries to live up to the nurse's expectations, and the expectations of cocky arrogant asshole doctors, such as yourself."

He gulped. "Look, if she can't take a little-"

"A little what? Cruel teasing to make you look good? Urgh, no wonder the nurse's want to give you a colonoscopy. You want my advice? Apologize, and don't be such a dick." With that said, she turned around and headed to the lounge to check on Chloe.

Briggs was shocked. He actually felt bad…he didn't really realize he came off that, well, mean. He had a soft spot for Chloe. He found her intriguing, and well, attractive. What was going on with him?! He wasn't like this. He picked his women, had his fun, and then moved on. What was it about this wide eyed, innocent, dark haired beauty that got his attention? She's different, he realized. Then it hit him, like a ton of bricks. I like her! I have a thing for sweet and innocent Nurse Chloe Payne…

"Oh no you don't," he mumbled to himself. Thinking about Chloe in such a way was not going to help solve his dilemma. Maybe that's why he teased her so often…he wanted an excuse to interact with her, see her reaction, because of him. Seeing Chloe all riled up because of him excited him, because it means that it bothered her. Shaking his head, he headed for the Nurse's lounge…he had some serious apologizing to do.

"He's just so damn infuriating! Is it because I'm the rookie, or that I'm not as confident in my actions? I just don't understand him Veronica!" Shrieked Chloe, pacing in the nurse's lounge, attempting to cool off.

"Its his stupid ego, Chloe. We both know that you are an excellent nurse, and you have the ability to do the same, if not more than any nurse here. He's just threatened by a nurse that actually stands up to him. But, I have a theory…" said Veronica, who was sitting on a couch, watching Chloe pace nervously.

Chloe stopped pacing. "A theory?"

"I think he likes you."

"Huh?"

"Chloe, don't be naïve. You know what I mean. He likes you. Has a thing for you. Its quite obvious."

"WHAT?!" Dr douche bag has a thing for me? Veronica, you are going to your AA meetings right? That honestly has got to be the funniest thing I have ever heard!"

"Chloe, listen, why else would he always seek to find you? I think he likes the witty banter, and the interaction. He likes it because you react. If you gave him the cold shoulder, he wouldn't do it. Think about it, it makes sense. Besides, he may be Dr douche bag, but you have to admit it, he's a _hot_ douche bag!"

Before Chloe could respond, there was a knock at the door, and Dr Briggs popped his head in.

"Umm, can we talk Chloe?" he asked nervously.

Chloe nodded with hesitation, and folded her arms.

"Well, that's my queue," Veronica said. She passed Briggs, gave him a little slap on the back, and said, "good luck Briggs, your going to need it." She closed the door behind her.

Briggs cautiously approached Chloe, wondering how to start the ramble of apologies that he needed to spurt out.

"Listen, Chloe, I'm really sorry about what I said earlier. It was out of line, and I was acting like a complete dick, and I understand how you reacted. Veronica kind of helped me see my douche like qualities, and I have been really hard on you lately, and-"

Chloe interrupted. "Your right about one thing. You are a dick, and a douche bag. Like, its so frustrating! You are a brilliant Doctor, but you have such a lack of respect for nurses, and an even less amount of respect for me. I can't believe I found you interesting and attractive-"

"You find me attractive?" Briggs asked, with an amused look on his face. He felt happy when he heard Chloe say that. Now its getting interesting, he thought.

"Huh? Oh, umm, that's besides the point! Will you just listen to me without acting silly for once in your life, _please_? I mean, seriously-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Briggs swiftly moved towards her, grabbed her, and kissed her hard. Chloe couldn't believe it. It was a great and passionate kiss. He moved and put his arm around her waist, while his other arm caressed her face. He shifted his angle, and deepened the kiss with his tongue. He broke apart, looking at her and breathing heavily.

"How was that for an apology?" he smirked.

"Ummm, I, I-"

"Oh, so no comment then? I guess your head is still spinning. I'll give you a minute," he said, flashing her a dazzling, and very sexy smile.

They were still standing closely to one another, not moving.

"Look, I hope you don't think that just because you kissed me, I'll forget all about your major douche bag attitude and massive ego. I'm not like the rest of the women who just fall at your feet. So-"

Now it was his turn to interrupt.

"Chloe. I'm going to be honest. I've been wanting to do that for a very long time. I find you very sexy, so I wanted to kiss you and let me tell you, I'm not disappointed. Ten out of ten Payne, you've got talent," he winked.

And with that, he left the lounge, with Chloe behind him. Outside, a collection of nurses, and doctors had accumulated and witnessed the whole scene, thanks to the blinds of the lounge being open. Some of the doctors gave Briggs high fives and cheers, while Chloe was blushing profusely. He began to walk away, then turned around, walking backwards.

"Nurse Payne, I'm glad we had our little chat. I hope you know you can always come to me if we have an issue. You know where my office is." He gave her a dazzling rake of a smile, then spun around on his heel, and walked away.

"Well, _that_ was interesting," Veronica said.

"Yes, it most certainly was…" replied Chloe.

"Oh, and Chloe?"

"Yeah, V?"

"I told you so." Veronica gave Chloe a little wink and a hip pop, and turned to her pile of paperwork on the reception desk.

Still standing in the same spot, she heard Sonia and Angel walk up behind her.

"Hey, what's up with her? Asked Sonia.

"HA! I'll let Chloe fill you guys in…seems our sweet, innocent nurse Chloe here has a seductive side." said Veronica, giving Sonia and Angel a wink.

"Ooooo do tell!" replied Angel.

Chloe turned around and faced the three of them.

" So Dr Briggs? Definitely a good kisser…no scratch that. He's one hell of a kisser…"


End file.
